


Gta v Vampire Smuts

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gay, Human, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are some gay vampire smuts ;)Sorry if they're not good or the writing is bad. I wrote these a long time ago, like a few months before xD





	1. Vampire!Lamar x Franklin

**Author's Note:**

> Franklin is human, Lamar is a vampire. (Framar)

It was dark out. 

They are in Lamar's room, it was dark in there too. 

Lamar and Franklin were making out on Lamar's bed. Lamar is on top of Franklin. They both have their shirts and pants off, they were only in their boxers. 

Lamar deepened the kiss. He smiled and they stop kissing, they are both panting. 

He takes off Franklin's boxers. He grabs Franklin's length with his hand and starts rubbing it up and down. 

Franklin moans. Lamar stops and takes out a small bottle. He puts some of the stuff on his fingers. 

Lamar pushes his fingers inside of Franklin. He pushed his fingers deeper inside him, Franklin moaned. 

Lamar smirked as Franklin bit his bottom lip. Franklin blushed. 

Lamar takes out his fingers and takes off his own boxers. He puts more stuff on his length. 

He grabs Franklin's legs and spread them. Lamar pushes himself inside of him. 

Franklin moans more as he grabbed the bed. 

Lamar kissed and licked Franklin's neck. 

“Franklin…” Lamar whispered in his ear. 

Then, Lamar goes in and out of him, he goes harder and faster. 

Lamar bites Franklin's neck, he drinks his blood. 

Lamar thrusts deeper inside of him. 

Franklin moans loudly in pain and pleasure. 

He moaned his name “Lamar…” 

Lamar goes deeper inside Franklin, he hit Franklin's 'sweet spot'. He goes harder and moans. 

Franklin moans louder “L-Lamar...Lamar!” 

Lamar kissed Franklin on the lips. 

Lamar came inside Franklin, he slowly takes his length out of him. 

Some of the cum was going down Franklin's leg. He was hurting a little bit but, he smiles anyway. 

Lamar looked at Franklin. 

Franklin's face was really red. And there was blood dripping down from his neck still. 

Lamar licked the blood away. He smiled and layed next to him.

Franklin got closer to Lamar.

Lamar kissed Franklin.

They closed their eyes as they fell asleep.


	2. Vampire!Trevor x Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is human, Trevor is a vampire. (Trikey)

It was dark outside. 

Trevor and Michael were at Michael's house. Amanda and the kids were out, somewhere else. They were alone. 

Trevor and Michael were making out on Michael's bed. Trevor is on top of him. They are both naked. 

Trevor deepened the kiss as Michael moans in his mouth, he smiled. They stop kissing and they are both panting. Trevor looks down at Michael and then, kisses all over his body, leaving marks. 

He grabs Michael's length with his hand and starts rubbing it up and down. 

“T…” Michael said 

Then, Trevor licks it slowly. “Fuck...Trev…” Mikey said 

Trevor stops as Michael glared at him.

Trevor just smirked, he loved to tease Michael. 

He started stroking Michael's length again.

Michael couldn't take it anymore and he came into Trevor's hand. Trevor licked the cum off his hand until it was all gone. 

Michael blushed as Trevor smiles. 

Trevor takes out a small bottle from the nightstand and puts lube on his fingers. 

Trevor grabs Michael's leg and kisses it. Then, he pushes his fingers inside of him.

Michael moaned “More…” he said

Trevor pushed his fingers deeper inside him, Michael moans more. 

Trevor takes out his fingers and he puts more lube on his length. Trevor turns Michael over. He pushes his length inside of him. 

“Harder…Trevor…” Michael said. 

Trevor goes in and out of Michael in a fast pace. He goes harder and deep inside Michael. 

Michael moans and grabs the bed sheets. 

Trevor leans down and kisses Michael neck. He bites Michael's shoulder and drinks his blood. 

Michael blushes more. 

“Trevor…” Michael moaned his name.

Trevor thrusts deeper inside of him. 

Michael moans loudly “Ahh! Trevor!” 

“Mikey…” Trevor said

Trevor moans as he goes even harder. He rolls his head back in pleasure.

Trevor came inside of him. 

He pulls his length out of Michael. 

Trevor lays next to him. They both smiled, they were panting and tired. Trevor pulled a blanket over them and pulls Michael closer to him. 

They kissed each other on the lips.


End file.
